From the Heart
by Chiraine
Summary: [Sokai][Riku x OC]They're finally reunited... but what brought them together has other plans.
1. Prologue: Eventide

Mmmkay, so this is my first fanfic. Please don't eat me if it really isn't that great! This is just the prologue and chapter one is on its way. Reviews would be appreciated! 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Eventide **

_Thinking of you, wherever you are. _

"I'm so excited! School's _finally_ out and it's summer! We can do whatever we want now! No rules, no naggy teachers, this is gonna be great! You know we could go to the beach and-" Selphie's voice trailed off. Kairi was glad her friend was being enthusiastic, but she was going a little bit overboard.

"Mmhmm… yeah, that sounds fun! Haha, yeah I know. Can't wait, I'm excited too!" There wasn't much expression in Kairi's replies. She didn't care though because she wasn't even listening to Selphie's ranting. All that floated in her mind was the fact that it was going to be a difficult summer. A summer that would be spent missing _them_.

* * *

_We pray for our sorrows to end, and hope that our hearts will blend._

Riku gazed up at the ebon sky. It was so peaceful and tranquil, yet lonely and desolate. Not a star was to be seen hovering above. The monarch walking along side him was keeping a silent vigil as if he knew something was coming.

"Let's take a rest. We've traveled at least a day's worth of walking," Mickey picked a side of a grassy knoll. Riku followed close behind then lay down next to the king. Soon enough the mouse was fast asleep and the silver haired young man was left awake, staring at the empty sky above. When would he see his two best friends again?

* * *

_Now I will step forward to realize this wish._

Link by link, chain by chain, Sora's memories began to reconstruct. Even in his slumber, worry and doubt was present. Memories were flooding his vision until it all stood still and the befuddled boy found himself standing in the secret place. The walls were completely bare.

"Your memories aren't complete yet… that's why you can't remember the drawings." A pale figure turned to Sora. She looked so much like someone he knew.

"W-who are you?"

"Haha, of course, you've already forgotten me. My apologies, my name is Namine. I am from Castle Oblivion."

"It feels like I know you and that place you're talking about. It's just I can't remember exactly."

"No worries, it's suppose to be this way."

"Really? Well then what are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm keeping a promise by restoring your memories… and guiding your heart at the same time."

"Something's wrong with my memories?"

"Yes, I reconstructed them because someone ordered me to. It's probably not worth explaining since you don't remember."

"But wait I-"

"Some other time, we have more important things to discuss."

"Uh…"

"Like why you're here. Why your memories just stopped and left you here."

"That could be useful." Sora took a seat on an exposed root next to where the drawing of him and Kairi used to be.

"Your heart brought you here." Namine placed her hand on the wooden door. Her deep blue eyes seemed to be lost in concentration.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Something is unfinished. Something needs to be set straight. Your heart is connected to the keyblade. When something is amiss, the keyblade will react. It's trying to wake you up."

"I'm asleep!"

Before she could say anymore, a ring of bright light formed around Sora. A keyhole appeared on the wooden door and the keyblade appeared in Sora's hands. Particles of diamond dust began to fall from an unknown source then the keyblade reacted and pointed toward the hole. It shot out an ivory stream of light and the whole room began to quake. The cove seemed to be collapsing.

"Sora!" The sand floor gave in and everything disappeared in a flash of light. Loud crashing sounds echoed through the chasms of his mind as darkness surrounded him. He was now floating in a sea of black.

* * *

_And who knows: starting a new journey might not be so hard or maybe it has already begun.  
_


	2. 001: Reunion

**disclaimer: **i don't own final fantasy or kingdom hearts in anyway.

**sticky note: **and here my friends is the actual beginning of our story. it isn't very long (roughly over 800 words), but it takes you to where you need to be. i'll be updating a lot because i'm setting an ultimate goal of finishing before kh2 comes out (that means i'll have to do around 2-3 chapters a day, gaaah XO). oh dear, it seems one of our villains has already been revealed this early! well things are about to get more twisted down the line so don't go to conclusions just yet. anyway... on with the chapter!

**001: Reunion**  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The recliner seemed inviting as Kairi walked in. No one was home so she might as well get some rest while she can. The walls of the living room were littered with diplomas and certificates. Kairi's eyes wandered throughout the room until they landed on the mantle. Three light blue frames held photographs of her best friends.

"I wonder where they are now…" A long yawn followed. Her eyes began to flutter shut, giving into the temptation of sleep.

Time ticked by slowly. The mayor's house was quiet and the only sound that could be heard was Kairi's light snores. Strange dreams played behind her eyelids. Everything was dark, but an eerie glowing mist surrounded the area. An ethereal silhouette stood with her back turned about three feet away.

"I can see why you miss him so much." The girl gently spoke.

"What do you mean?"

"All of you will be reunited soon."

"_All_ of us?"

"The hour is quickly coming, but this reunion will not be in good times."

"What are you saying?"

"Be weary of the shadow…"

Maniacal laughter broke out, sending shivers down Kairi's spine. The blonde girl turned around and faced her shadow. Deep blue eyes seemed to pierce through the redhead's heart. The two looked almost identical.

"You… you look like…"

"Kairi, he will protect you, but you mustn't let fear hinder."

The same bone chilling laughter rang out. This time it seemed like it was coming closer. It sounded so familiar. Gleaming yellow eyes appeared in the black sea.

"Really now, Namine, he cannot protect her from what is coming." Kairi gasped.

"How did you-"

"Marluxia sent me, child. You cannot hide from us."

"I'm not going with you!"

"Ah but you see, it is not _you_ we are after. _You_, my dear, are a mere reflection."

"Kairi, run!"

Screaming was all Namine could do to help. Shadows began to engulf her fragile body until she disappeared into a puddle of black threads.

"Stay away from me!"

Everything was too real to be a dream. Amidst her struggle from meeting the same fate as Namine, Sora heard Kairi's desperate pleas for help. The yellow eyes began to cackle again as she surveyed her work.

_"Be weary of the shadow"  
"…he will protect you, but you mustn't let fear hinder."  
"I'm always with you too."_

* * *

After what seemed to be hours, Riku still stared. Sleep didn't come easily nowadays.

"Mickey, how are we going to get out of here?" He finally broke the silence.

There was no answer, but Riku assumed he was in deep sleep. Little did he realize that the king wasn't even there. A strong gust of wind began to blow and little yellow eyes began to dot the plains. A loud grumbling sound began to erupt from the ground.

"Heartless! Mickey, get up!" Riku turned to where the mouse would have been sleeping but found an empty indent in the grass. "Mickey!"

The shadows began to leap into the air, revealing their opaque claws. With Soul Eater in hand, Riku held off the heartless for some time. They seemed to be multiplying with the passing minutes, but he kept his head up. Finally he fell to his knees, there were too many. Dark threads began to erupt from the ground and entangle his body. It was the darkness that had taken him away from his home, the darkness that he surrendered to. Struggling wasn't going to do anything. He had to let it take him.

* * *

What day was it? Was he alive? Every part of his body ached. The only other thing he felt than pain was the icy ground beneath him. Riku rolled over and looked up. What was that smell? Sweet perfume… something only one person he knew would wear. Sure enough, the person lying face down next to him was Kairi. On the other side, Sora was sprawled across the floor as if someone threw him like a rag doll.

"K-kairi? Sora?" The trembling voice was just above inaudible.

Silence was followed by a violent gasp for air. Kairi quickly sat up and put her hands around her neck.

"Noooo! Stop!" Riku stared. "Wha? Where am I? …RIKU!"

Without warning, Kairi jumped on Riku, squealing with delight. Riku struggled for air while trying to get the hysterical bundle off his neck.

"Muuusttt breaaathhhh!"

"Uuugghhh…" Spiky, brown hair slowly rose from the ground.

"Sora, you're hear too!"

"Plleeaaseee leeett goo…"

"Oh haha sorry about that."

"Riku? Kairi? I'm so glad to see you two!"

"You guys wont believe what happened to me. I fell asleep and then I just appeared in some place. It was all dark and misty and freaky. There was this girl there that looked sooo much like me! Her name was… uh… um… Namine! She was saying something about us being reunited, but not in good times. Someone started laughing and these scary eyes popped up in the dark. It sent Namine into this black puddle and then I was in a puddle too!"

"I was in the secret place. There was a girl with that name too…"

"We can tell our stories later, right now we should find out where we are."

"Hey, Riku, doesn't this place look familiar?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well… the rising water and those bubbles."

"But that means we're in…"

"Hollow Bastion" Kairi's voice lost all the excitement it had earlier. Her eyes were set on the gloomy castle hovering above.


End file.
